


10 Days

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Heartbreaking, M/M, Major Illness, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Jeno has to go back the village where he used to live when he was an orphan and finds Renjun and the heartbreaking truth





	10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it has been long time again and hope y'all wont hate me for this especially you Bella ddyldkyd

Mountains and rivers are fading in a rhythm before Jeno's eyes while the train is moving. He has been quite since he gets in the train with his lawyer. Many things happened in his life that many people can't experience.

"Mr Lee?"

He bounces lightly when his lawyer touches his shoulder and he gives a little nod to him.  
The weather is gloomy but too hot that warm summer wind hits Jeno's face when he finally gets off the train.

"The car is right there"

Again he gives a small nod. Instead of mountains and rivers this time they're passing derelict houses. How long has it been? Maybe over ten years and everything seems strange. When the car engine stops Jeno gets off while his lawyer is taking his luggages out. The boy looks at the wooden old house before slowly gets inside.

Everything is old and probably no one has lived in here for years that Jeno can smell the dampness,he goes to upstairs with no expectations. Two room with beds and old closets.

"Young master?"

"You don't have to call me like that anymore"

Jeno looks at the man who is also looking at him downstairs. The man pushed his glasses behind on his nose and smiles

"I feel more comfortable this way"

"You and your kindness Mr Kim"

For the first time in days Jeno manages to smile and goes downstairs. He sits next to the man and waits for him to talk.

"Since your parents went bankrupt before the accident they could only saved this house for you"

Jeno nods again. He isn't mad to his parents yet he is thankful that they still thought about him even though they don't have to.

"And your uncle didn't refuse to take care of you totally. He said he will pay your school and live fees but he said he won't give you money beside these"

"Honestly I'm suprised he agreed to pay my school and live fees"

Jeno bitterly smiles. He knows his uncle never loved him and always treated him as a piece of shit.

"But he wanted you to sign these papers"

Mr Kim takes out few papers from his black leather bag and gives it to Jeno.

"What does it say shortly?"

"It's about payments. He wants you to pay the money back when you graduate and find a job that he will only agree to pay your fees"

"I knew he never makes something without getting it back but whatever... Can I have your pen?" 

Jeno signed the papers without thinking and gives them to his lawyer. Before Mr Kim leaves he takes out some market bags from his car and puts them on the kitchen stall

"Thank you Mr Kim. You didn't have to!"

"Listen young master,I've known you and literally saw how you grew up and your parents were important for me also... You can always call me whenever you need me"

Jeno bites his bottom lip and manages to smile. At least there are still good people in this world.

_

He is here...

Renjun smiles when he sees Jeno in a black classic car. He feels his heart is racing inside his chest crazily. He is sticked the patio of the little cafe

"Renjun what happened?"

Jaemin cups the older's face quickly,his expression is worried and terrified... When his thumbs slowly brush the corner of Renjun's eyes the older has realised that he is crying.

"Jeno is here"

Jaemin's hands slowly drop from Renjun's face and he looks down while mumbling a low 'how?' 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jaem... He is here I saw with my own eyes"

"How do you feel? But wait! Let's get inside first it will rain soon"

Jaemin wraps his arm around Renjun's waist and helps him to get inside. Why Jeno comes back to here? It has been years and they only see him on some magazines on TV but whenever Renjun sees him Jaemin sees the sparkles in his friend's eyes. 

They sit somewhere near the window and Donghyuck,Jisung and Chenle join them. They all stop talking when Renjun says he saw Jeno. It still sounds like impossible but mostly they think about Renjun. 

_

Jeno doesn't want to stay at home,it's suffocating enough. He takes his jacket and goes out to see around. He sees children are playing soccer at the narrow street without caring the soft summer rain and dirt. Is this the place where he belongs to? His phone start to buzz and Jeno doesn't want to talk to anyone right now so he ignores it. It starts to buzz again

"What?"

"Are you dropping the honorifics Jeno?"

"What do you want?"

"I'd love to chit-chat about how does it feel to turn back your dumpster again but I called you for the papers you signed"

"I signed as you want. Can't you see?"

"Just I'm suprised. I thought you would be troublesome"

"Is it? Now I'm hanging up"

Jeno totally turns off his phone before putting it into his pocket again. The rain starts to get faster and it's too late to go back to home so the boy gets in a cafe or something like that. He sees few couples and bunch of teens around his age. They all are looking at him.

"Jeno?"

Jeno turns his head towards to voice and sees a black haired guy almost same height with him.  
How does this guy knows me, Jeno thinks but nods

"How did you get here?? It has been years"

Jeno furrows his eyebrows before taking the hand the guy offer to him to shake.

"How do you know me and sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Mark Lee and son of the owner of this cafe. Well we all know your parents and you of course"

Jeno sits a little table next to window as trying to ignore the eyes on him. He is always familiar the feeling of having eyes on him but this time it's different. The guy named Mark,Jeno learnt the boy is older than him by one year, brings him some coffee and leaves not ro disturb him.

Jeno tries to rememeber has he ever come back here with his parents after getting adopted but all of his memories are blurred that he can't remember anything sadly.

"Eeeey Renjun why did you wake up?"

Jeno looks behind because of the loud conversation. The teens he saw when he got into the cafe first are looking at the tiny boy's next to the stairs.

"Listen Jisung it's hyung for you firstly and how can I sleep when y'all put me sleep even tho I don't feel sleepy??"

Jeno quickly turns back to his coffee when he makes a weird eye contact with the tiny boy named Renjun. He feels the footsteps are coming closer but can't dare to look up from his coffee.

"Jeno?"

He looks up... Why the hell everyone knows him and he can't stay alone with his thoughts?

"Yes? Who are you?"

Jeno can swear on his life that he sees how the boy's face dropped when he asks him who is he... 

"Huang Renjun"

"Yeah you know who I'm already"

Jeno expected the boy to leave but he just moved the chair to sit opposite to him. Great! He is sitting with a stranger now and if he tell him to get up he knows his friends will knock him off and he doesn't wanna get into any trouble on his first day.

"How have you been?"

"It's not hard to predict as you see"

Jeno quickly responds. He doesn't like this kind of things and feels like the question of the boy is insulting or maybe he is being too sensitive. 

"Yeah.. Right just it has been years and I wonder-"

"Sorry but I don't remember anything"

"I know"

Renjun bitterly smiles. It was a stupid hope of him when he expected Jeno to recognise him but at least Jeno is here as he promised to him.

"Good then"

Renjun slowly gets up from his chair and meets with his friends furious looks towards to him. He just shrugs with a smile to show them he is okay. Chenle gets up from his chair to give Renjun a place to sit while he is taking another chair from next table.

_

Donghyuck has been calling Renjun but he isn't answering. He is scared that if Renjun fainted in somewhere,he quickly goes to the other's room and tells them he can't reach Renjun. It's already passed midnight and Renjun rarely goes out at this hour. 

"It's all because of Jeno"

Jisung wears his shoes before going out angrily. This happened before when Jeno got adopted and gone,Renjun has been going outside to wait for him and now it's happening again because of Jeno probably.

"Calm down Jisung. Let's hope nothing happens to him"

Jaemin says while calling Renjun again,on the second ring Renjun opened it.

"Thank God! Renjun where the hell are you? Why did you go out ? We are coming tell me where are you? I'll get mad later when we find you"

"Calm down Jaem I'm coming back already. There was a stray cat that's why I went out and my phone is on mute"

"Seems suspicious but we are waiting anyways"

All of them sitting on the carpet as being circle like their childhood and none of them are talking,actually they don't know where should they start to talk.

"Have you contacted with Ms Waldorf for your play Jun?"

As expected Donghyuck is the best when it comes to find a topic or change it.

"I am still reviewing so not yet"

"Will you give me the main character right?"

Chenle excitedly asks

"I don't wanna kiss you Chenle"

"Hyung... You broke my heart"

"Then give the mains to Hyuck and me so he can kiss me in front of everyone"

"Gross"

"I don't wanna see it"

"Who says I wanna kiss you?"

"You told Mark so he told me"

"Bullshit"

_

Renjun gets up earlier than all to see Mark. As expected the older is sweeping the floor while singing and Renjun watches him at the door with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Hey Mark hyung"

Renjun staggers on his place when someone familiar bumps his shoulder. The boy looks back but without apologising he turns back to Mark again.

"Good morning Jeno ohh Renjun when did you come?"

Mark's voice is cheerful even in the early hours of morning. He cutely waves at Renjun while leaning the long shank of the sweep

"It's been a while"

"Okay sit there and I'll bring your milk and Jeno can you wait a bit? I'll wash my hands"

Jeno snorts. Milk? Seriously?? He finally looks at Renjun who shyly plays with his fingers

"You should wash your hands too. They look dirty since yesterday"

"Act-"

"Why did you come Jeno?"

Mark's voice gets colder suddenly and his lovely expression isn't there anymore. He sends a death glare to the younger before giving Renjun a glass of warm milk.

"Heard that your father can repair somethings so I need him to repair my-"

"I'll tell him. Is that it?"

"Uhm.. Yes"

Jeno leaves the cafe. Sure the village and their citizens are weird and all of them being overly protective to Renjun kid. He shakes his head while slowly walking to his house.

"Mark you were too harsh"

"Me? Renjun are you sure?"

"Whatever thanks for the milk by the way"

Renjun leaves the cafe after Jeno,luckily he can see his figure and glad that Jeno is slow walker. He forces his legs to catch up the boy.

When Jeno hears heavy pants he stops and looks behind,he sees the Renjun kid that stopping in the middle of the road while putting his hands on his knees. His face looks like he is suffering and Jeno goes next to him

"Are you okay?"

"Uh.. wait! Let me- let me catch up my breathe"

In few seconds Renjun fixes his posture and looks at Jeno with a big smile

"Hah! It always works to get attention"

"You did it on purpose? Seriously?? I was starting to worry for you for a second"

"You did?"

Renjun's smile gets bigger and sees that Jeno avoids to look at him.

"Kinda.. Who would get tired easily to walk just few metres?"

"Me?"

Renjun raises up his hand with his smile that almost showing all of his teeth. When Jeno starts to walk he walks along with him 

"Are you chasing me?"

"We are walking side by side"

Jeno stays silent. The boy looks like persistent type and only one who wants to be his friend of him so he lets him.

"Are you offended what I said about your hands?"

"No"

"But Mark offended"

"Don't mind him at all"

They go back to their silent but peaceful walk again until Renjun's phone starts to buzz non-stop

"Wow you're quite popular in here"

"Not the way I wanna be"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh... nothing actually"

"Hey! If you opened the topic then tell all of the story"

Jeno jokingly bumps Renjun's shoulder and causes a chuckle. Maybe he has a friend in here... 

While they're on the way people who see them together are waving at Renjun,asking how's he and Jeno knows there's something with that guy.

"Here my house! Thank you for walking me Mr Huang"

"No need to honorifics we are at the same age"

"But you're the popular one in here!! How can I know you're son of someone important in here?"

Jeno sarcastically says as thinking about his past. How even elders bowed for him just because he is son of some rich family

"I'm an orphan and don't make fun of your past like that,good bye Jeno and don't miss me"

Jeno sticks to ground as watching Renjun is going back. Didn't expect this respond from him.

_

"Renjun hyung are you sure?"

Chenle looks at the Indian henna in his hand then Renjun. The older nods with a smile that it makes Donghyuck to shout at him at least once Renjun should share his pains with them

"Mark told us what happened this morning and if you're doing it for him... Renjun I swear to god I'll chop his fingers"

"It's okay and hurry!!! And Hyuck don't ever think to chop his fingers"

"But hyung!"

Renjun glared at Jisung jokingly while Chenle helps him to putting the henna over his finger tips.

"By the way I saw that dream again"

"Renjun I know it's the nth time but we are still at the end of the summer so it's really impossible to snow"

Jaemin sits next to Chenle to help him as seeing how messily he is putting it. He sees how Renjun's face drops and he hates himself for saying all of his words...

"Yeah I know!!! Annnnd I finished reviewing the play so I'll call Ms Waldorf today"

"Bet for 5$ that she will love it so much"

"You're broke babe I don't think you have that much"

"Hyuck take your words back! I have money"

_

Jeno wakes up with knocking sounds on his door. He doesn't remember if he called Mr Lee again to repair somethings since he did all yesterday and he doesn't know anyone in here aside from Mark and Renjun. He groaned and gets up from his bed to open the door. 

He shouldn't be suprised to see Renjun actually but the thing is he is suprised to see renjun with orange scooter with two helmet. The older already put one on his head

"Thank God I thought you would ignore me"

"I can now"

"You can't"

Jeno smiles cockly as leaning the door

"It's up to me Huang"

"I'll keep bothering you"

Renjun smiles as giving the other helmet to Jeno and getting inside while dragging him inside again. 

"If you wanna kidnap me you're doing it wrong"

"I can't kidnap you with your pyjamas on"

"Are you serious about kidnapping?"

"Definitely"

When Jeno comes back after dressed properly Renjun gives him a pair of key. He looks at the two little cold metals in his hand then Renjun 

"What is that?"

"You're driving"

Jeno wears the helmet,he doesn't know why he is doing this and is this right to trust someone he only knows for two days but he feels light when Renjun is around him.

"Okay be my guide and hold tight"

"It's scooter Jeno but sure I'll hold tight"

When Renjun wraps his arms around Jeno's waist Jeno realises the henna on Renjun's finger tips. Suddenly a huge guilt captures his heart for what he said yesterday.

"Why aren't you driving?"

"Okaaaay okay!! I was just thinking how can I escape"

Jeno operates the engine and he feels the grip of Renjun gets tighter. Weirdly it feels warm. He can hear Renjun is singing and sometimes leaves his hold on Jeno and that causes the younger to panic.

They stopped in front of a hotel that Jeno suprised there's a hotel in this area. A foreign woman with chic blue dress has been waiting for them and Jeno looks at Renjun,trying to understand somethings.

They greet each other and after ordering somethings Renjun starts to talk

"I didn't expect you would reply my mail quickly and I'm honoured to meet you Ms Waldorf.. I haven't decided who should get which roles so maybe we can meet up with my other friends soon to decide it"

Jeno is trying to catch up. Roles? Mail? He doesn't think the woman understands cause she is just smiling

"Want me to interpret for her? Sorry Miss my fri-"

"I know Korean thanks for your kindness"

The woman smiles to Jeno and Renjun has been chewing his bottom lip not to smile.

"And Renjun!!! I really loved the scenario,you wrote everything with direct feelings that it's hard to ignore them. We can meet tomorrow to decide the characters"

On their way back to home Jeno stops near the cliff where can see the blue ocean. He sits on the ground and of course Renjun follows him.

"I feel humiliated,kinda"

He starts to dig the earth with a little stone in his hand without looking at Renjun

"Think the positive side,she found you kind"

"Think so?"

"Yeah"

The sunset is close and the sky has peachy colour. Renjun exhales deeply the last summer air in his lungs.

"Renjun?"

"Yeah?"

"You wrote a scenario for the festival?"

"Yeah I always wanted to write this scenario"

"Really? Have you been thinking about it for long?"

"Yeah since I was 7"

"What is it about?"

"Why don't you come tomorrow and see it by yourself?"

"Your friends don't like me"

Jeno looks at Renjun with sad expression. He doesn't know why they don't like him and being overly protective. He witnessed how Mark changed in two seconds last day.

"They're just.. protective. We all are orphan and grew up togehter so we don't have anyone but each other"

Renjun smiles as getting up and patting his butt to clean dusts on his pant. He gives a hand to Jeno to help him,the boy gladly accepts and they get on the scooter again. Before Jeno starts the engine he places Renjun's hand to his waist,he doesn't know why he did that silly thing but he loves the warmth of the older.

_

Next morning Renjun has been waiting in front of the window as swinging his legs. Jeno said he will come at 10am and it already passed 10.

"Renjun Ms Waldorf has come"

Mark gets inside with the woman in the empty classroom of the school. Before turning all of his attention to the woman he looks at the road one more time.

"I thought your other friend will be there too"

"I guess he has other things to do"

Renjun smiles when Jisung pats his shoulder. Everyone has the copy of script and arguing over who would be the lead

"Hey!! Renjun sorry I'm not a morning person at all but I ran here as soon as I...woke up"

Everyone is looking at Jeno but only Renjun is smiling. He doesn't care late or not,he is relieved that Jeno is here and come for him

"Jeno.. Right? Why don't you take one of the main character?"

Ms Waldorf looks at Jeno and the boy feels under pressure when the others are also waiting an answer from him.

"I'm not good at acting actually. I just came here cause Renjun wanted"

"You can try! We aren't Hollywood stars either"

It's the first time for Jeno to interact with others when Chenle talks to him. Jeno wants to refuse but changes his mind when he sees Renjun's hopeful eyes..

"I can give a try I guess"

_

When Jeno goes back to his house he doesn't know why he accepted the role. He could play it badly and Ms Waldorf could change the character but he didn't... He played the first chapter so well that Ms Waldorf didn't need him to play 2nd chapter.

He lays on the bed. No matter how much he wants to stay away and lives his own life alone here for now,Renjun comes and drags him. The thing is Jeno can't even open his mouth to resist him.

Maybe it's better not to get involve anything or anyone. He goes to first aid closet to get a bandage and wraps it on his ankle. It is the best way to get out of the play without breaking Renjun's heart.

_

Jeno is late again while everyone is getting ready for his role. When they hear the soft groan at the stairs Jeno appears with a bandage on his ankle,looking at them with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry.. I guess you should find another one for the role"

He says it while mumbling,hoping they will believe him.

"If you didn't wanna play at first you should tell me Jeno no one forced you"

When Jeno looks up he sees how disappointed Renjun is. The others are also looking at him but they don't have any readable expressions and honestly Jeno didn't mind the others. 

Renjun slowly passed Jeno by to get some fresh air. He is disappointed more than being mad. His chest feels heavy that he puts his hand on his heart as if it can help him to breathe better. His head is dizzy and his breathes are still not under control. His eyes closed as his body collapsed slowly

Jeno has been looking at them apologetically till they hear a big crushing sound to the ground and Jeno doesn't hesitate to run to the garden,forgetting all the lie he told them not to get the role. When he finds Renjun's body is laying on the ground he feels like shit,he can hear the others are calling Renjun's name with panic.

_

Jeno has been walking here and there at the hospital's corridor nervously. Biting his nails,huffing,messing his hair... He feels terrible.

"Jeno? I think you should go home we're here"

Jaemin gets up from his seat to approach Jeno. He pats the boy's shoulder and he can see how Jeno feels.

"I don't want to! And why does it take too much?"

"The doctors are kinda slow here but don't worry"

Jeno eyed Donghyuck. It's obviously lie but he didn't say anything back to him. He just crotched the ground next to a random door of hospital.

"Jeno listen we are already here and you can come to visit tomorrow"

After few persuading talks of Mark Jeno finally leaves but keep saying them to inform him about Renjun. He is scared as hell and doesn't want anything to happen Renjun.

At evening Renjun finally discharged from the hospital and now all of his friends are babying him,forcing him to eat somethings.

"Did you tell Jeno anything?"

"We aren't 3 years old hyung! Of course we didn't"

"But you're still a baby"

Renjun teases Jisung as sticking his tongue out and it breaks their heart. It is painful to watch their friend to still trying to be cheerful.

_

As soon as waking up Jeno bought a bouquet while going to the hospital. No one is at the corridor so he thought the others are inside the room. The biggest disappointment is when Jeno has found the room is empty. He feels relieved somehow cause he doesn't know how hard would it be to see Renjun inside this room.

When he is passing by the Mark's cafe he sees Renjun is sitting with his friends but he looks so pale. He must have tried to cover his eyes with his bangs but he couldn't managed at all. He puts the bouquet the garden's fence,when he looks up Renjun smiles at him from far away Jeno smiles too before heading back to his home.

He kicks the little stones on the road. Why Renjun has to be so nice to him? Can't he hate him? Say him that he doesn't ever want to see him again? Does he making him to make Jeno feel worse? 

Next morning Jeno hesistates to go to Mark's cafe but he does anyways. There are few people's having breakfast but none are familiar maybe they go to school for the play? But Jeno knows Renjun's friends wouldn't allow him just the second day of discharging. He decides to go back home

"Same dream? Again?"

Jeno stops to listen the voices comes from upstairs.

"Yes!! It was snowing but you should've seen it!! Everywhere is white and I was walking on the soft snow while snowflakes are falling down"

"Honestly it's too hot the last days of summer so you might want to cool down hyung"

"Can someone slap Jisung for me?"

"Gladly"

Jeno smiles just hearing them. Especially he is relieved when he hears Renjun's voice excitedly telling about his dream..

"Hey Jeno do you need something?"

"Good morning Mr Lee! Uhh just-"

His words cutted by Renjun's tiny shouting and Jeno is glad cause he can't think about an excuse.

"Jenooo come upstairs"

He slightly bows to Mr Lee and goes upstairs. He sees the boys are sitting on the ground as being circle and Renjun is smiling brightly. According to yesterday he looks better today.

"You look better!"

Jeno is straightforward. Renjun softly giggles while the others are looking another things inside the room for not to laugh.

"Thanks,have you had your breakfast?"

"Not yet?"

"Great join us then! Wait no! I don't wanna force you like last time so do you wanna join us?"

"Sure I'd love to"to"

During breakfast they talked about embarrassing childhood memories that Jeno leant Donghyuck and Jaemin have been dating,how Mark cried to stay with them at nights instead of going to his house and how Chenle and Jisung became naughty kids whenever people who wanted to adopt them came.

Deep inside Jeno feels sad. If he weren't adopted he would be part of them,would share these memories with them but mostly he would have known Renjun better. While he is smiling to the stories he feels a hand crawls his tight to hold his cold one. When he looks beside it's Renjun,Jeno smiles brightly as holding the tiny hand inside his hand tightly.

"Hey Jeno tomorrow do you wanna come with us to help Mr Song to pick fruits?"

Donghyuck says while offering Jeno some more rice cake.

"Sure I wanna come"

"Ugh I hope this time he gives more money"

"He gives money??"

"Why would else we get up early?"

_

Jeno's eyes are half open while they get on the cargo glider of the tractor. His head is falling down on Renjun's shoulder slowly and he is trying to resist the sleep. When they say getting up early he wouldn't expect 5am. 

Jeno opens his eyes when the sunlight hits his face,he looks around that everyone is still asleep. He tilts his head a little to see Renjun,expecting him to be asleep but the older is looking at him with a sleepy smile

"Keep sleeping we still have way to go"

He whispers while covering Jeno with his jacket and Jeno realises that Renjun lands his jacket to him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"You're keeping me warm...At least my right side"

Both chuckle and Jeno opens his arms to wrap older boy in his arms. Renjun didn't even hesistate and left himself in Jeno's warm embrace.

It is around 8am when they reach the farm and other farmers have already arrived. Jeno is just watching how they pick the fruits or which ones should be picked. He sees some little kids climbed to the trees and it looks funny.

Jeno is quick learner and he is thankful to it,he is quietly picking up the fruits from the tree with Renjun,helping him time to time when the older couldn't reach and sees how Renjun gets mad 

"Tomorrow wanna come to beach with me?"

"I can't swim but sure"

"I can teach you"

"I'd rather to watch you"

"Okay then let's change the plan uhm... wait I don't know any place in here"

"It's okay this town only has beach and I said okay already Jeno"

Jeno sighs,if he has money he could go out of the town with Renjun and can show him around. Now he doesn't have anything 

"This would be better if we swim together "

"Hey~ we can build many sand castles"

Jeno smiles as watching Renjun excitedly telling him and Chenle love to build sand castle but every time Jisung destroys them. With his whole heart for the first time Jeno wished he wouldn't be adopted just to stay with Renjun and others.

When Jeno opens the envelope he sees 50 dollars inside. He can't believe people spend their almost ten hours to get this amount of money.

At least I could buy some snacks for tomorrow, Jeno thinks while peeking Renjun who is asleep on his shoulder. He slowly wraps his arm around his petite figure and pulls him closer,with Renjun's soft breathes Jeno falls asleep too.

_

Jeno rent a scooter for going to the beach. Renjun told him to meet at Mark's cafe so he drives there. He sees Renjun is waiting with a little basket in his hand and with his cute marine boy outfit he looks extremely cute that Jeno's heart skipped a little bit faster than normal.  
Renjun waves at Jeno and the boy doesn't know if his heart feels that wave as an earthquake 

"We could have matched clothes if you told me"

"You didn't mention you want couple clothes"

Renjun gets behind,hands on Jeno's waist as before. The sun is shining brightly and Renjun is singing behind,Jeno doesn't know the lyrics so he is just accompanies the music. 

Even though there are many peoples at the beach they manage to find a calm place for themselves. 

"You don't like getting tanned?"

Jeno says while taking off his shirt and this is totally showing off. Renjun looks at somewhere else while shaking his head

"Won't you really take off your clothes Renjun?"

"No I really don't like getting tanned"

"Okay I can't force you"

They start to build sand castle with the tools they asked to take from the little kids next to them. 

"Lets build one but it has to be too big"

"Okay~ the castle of jenren"

Renjun laughs at the name but Jeno looks offended.

"Do you have better name on your mind?"

"Noo~ Jeno I liked the name a lot" 

When the castle is finally done Jeno went to swim,he was calling Renjun's name to show his cool movements at the water and every time Renjun was clapping for him. 

Renjun sits next to the castle,he is feeling dizzy and blacking out time to time. He looks up to see Jeno who is calling his name and manages to smile at him. He is praying to God as mumbling not now as in repeat. His chest is feeling heavier than before that Renjun inhaling so hard to breathe. The last thing he sees before collapsing is Jeno worriedly running towards to him. 

Jeno is sitting on the ground and nurses are passing him by. He quickly wipes the tear when he remembers how Renjun fainted. In his life there are few moments that he feels helpless and this one was one of them. He looks up when he hears Donghyuck's voice,all of them are here and Jeno sees all of them have redden eyes.

"Jeno!!Jeno what happened? How's he?"

Jaemin is holding his shoulder to shake him a little bit. Jeno barely gulps before looking at them again

"We were at the beach.. He was waving at me"

Jeno brushes his hair behind with his hand after messing it

"He was smiling- but then.. I don't know!! Suddenly his expression changed but before I could reach him-he fainted"

This time Jeno hides his face behind his hands and quietly sobs.

"This happens so much? Why this is happening? What's wrong?"

He says as still hiding his face. It's more like he is rioting instead of asking. Mark sighs as sitting next to him

"I know Renjun will be mad but I think you should know"

"What?"

Jeno looks at Mark quickly. His eyes are teary too but he is trying not to cry.

"While he was 9 there were bruises started to show up on his body out of nowhere and he told us he fell but we knew he didn't. The granny of the orphanage took him to the hospital and the doctor gave him some medicines and his bruises started to get lost."

Mark stops for wiping away the tear before it start to fall down.

"We all were happy that the medicines are working but the thing is they made his body weaker and we didn't know till he started to faint out of nowhere. He has gotten worse when we realised the medicines were killing him"

Jeno feels all the world are slipping under his feet and he is falling into an eternal black hole. He can't believe,he can't believe that Renjun is dying.

"Weren't you look for another treatment?"

His voice came out as someone else's voice.

"We did!! We even saved money for his treatment but the doctors said he will get weaker if we send him off another places"

Jeno wipes the tears which already soaked all over his face. Why it has to be Renjun? He starts to tremble as thinking about it that Donghyuck is shaking his body.

Renjun is still asleep but he looks so pale and his chest is going up and down too slow that Jeno is too afraid to hold his hand. 

All night he prayed for Renjun as holding his hand. The older's soft breathe is the only voice inside the room.

When Chenle and Jisung come into the room Jeno goes out to make a phone call. Without hesitation he calls Mr Kim

"Young Master is everything okay?"

"Mr Kim!!! Thank God!! There's something and I want your help"

"Sure what is it?"

"I have a friend and he is so sick... The treatment is only available on abroad"

"Oh! Send me the files I have few friends that I can contact"

"Thank you Mr Kim"

Jeno hangs up first to run the doctor's room. He gets inside after knocking twice.

"Please take a sit"

"I have money to send Renjun to abro-"

"Mr Lee! I'm awfully sorry for saying this but Renjun is too weak we don't even know how much time he has"

"But the treatment..."

"It could work if this happened like five years ago or more"

Jeno goes back to Renjun's room. Taking a deep breathe before going in,he sees Jaemin,Donghyuck and Mark are also inside. Renjun is peacefully sleeping

"Why it has to be him!" 

He sighs as leaning down to the wall. This is the question all of them has been asking for years but still don't know the answer.

Around evening Renjun has opened his eyes. His face towards to the window that he can see the gloomy weather outside. When he looks inside the room he sees Jeno is sleeping on the chair as putting his head beside Renjun's legs.

"Jeno~"

His voice was too weak that he had to call his name few times. When Jeno wakes up Renjun notices how red and puffy his eyes are.

"Renjun! You're awake! Thank God!! How are you? Let me call the others" 

"I can't die yet do-"

"Sorry we don't use that D word here"

Jeno softly presses his index on Renjun's dried lips. He is treating him like a fragile glass.

_

It has been a week,Jeno has been treating Renjun like a baby too.. Buying him his favorite foods,flowers and sometimes he lets Renjun to draw doodles on his arms,watching TV shows together.

"Do you know I have been having same dreams for months??"

"Really? What is it about?"

Jeno wipes Renjun's mouth with the corner of his spoon

"Snow! Everywhere is full of snow Jeno and snowflakes are falling down too softly"

"Where are you? Where we are?"

"I can't see anyone.. Just someone is walking and it's probably me"

"If you see this dream again I'll be there too"

"Oh my!! That's cheesy"

"You're the one who blush"

_

Jeno didn't expect that Renjun will start over his play again. He accepted to be main character but he is late again due to the heavy rain. He quickly gets into the building but stops when he hears the familar phrases from past.

"I'll be back in ten days"

"Ten days? Is it too long?"

"No! It's like ten minutes. Close your eyes then open them up again and tadaaaa I'll be here"

"Promise?"

"Promise Junnie~" 

The kids hugs each other,the one who has backpack waved the other as holding a woman and man's hand. The other stayed in his place and he is waving too...

A sudden memory flashes before Jeno's eyes. How could he be so stupid? All the time,his Junnie has been with him. 

"Jeno? Are you okay??"

Ms Waldorf worriedly looks at Jeno. He doesn't seem well that the woman leaves the script on the table.

"Where's Renjun?"

"At the cafe. He said he doesn't feel well today"

Jeno nods and goes out of the school. The rain gets faster but Jeno doesn't care while running. He is already late for everything and he can't be anymore.

He gets into the cafe and Mr Lee greets him but Jeno quickly goes upstairs. He finds Renjun is drawing quietly

"Jeno?"

"Renjun I'm so sorry"

He heavily pants before sitting next to the boy and doesn't mind his wet clothes.

"What?"

"I know it didn't take my ten days or minutes and I know I'm so stupid not to recognise my precious Junnie when I came here back. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you all the years"

His tears are mixing with the rain waters that dripping from his hairs.

"I could've wait for you another ten years Jeno"

Renjun pulls Jeno into a hug,he also doesn't care if his clothes will get wet or not. He buries his face on Jeno's neck crotch. When he slowly pulls back this time Jeno closes the gap with his lips. Renjun has warm and soft lips against to Jeno's cold ones. It's weirdly matching so well because it's Renjun... Jeno feels the arms around his neck to pull him closer and he obeys quickly,slow but passionate kiss making their minds blank and Renjun reluctantly pulls himself back as panting heavily yet Jeno never pulls back. He leans his forehead to Renjun's and watching him 

"Let me take care of you from now on... Let's live together"

_

Renjun was kinda sad because he has never been seperated from the others yet he knows the others are happy for him. Donghyuck has been saying they are 5 minutes apart with bike to calm down to both side..

"Woow you have a huge bed"

Renjun leaves his body to the huge bed and closes his eyes meanwhile Jeno is struggling with the suitcases.

"Mr Huang what do you want for dinner?"

"Can you cook?"

Renjun opens his eyes to look at Jeno 

"Only instant foods"

"Whatever~ come here and lend me your arm I wanna sleep"

"We have pillows bu-"

"You're more comfortable"

Jeno chuckles while Renjun is putting his head on his arm. His hair is tickling Jeno's chin whenever Renjun moves and the soft scent of his shampoo also spreads the air.

_

Jeno brings extra coat for Renjun even tho he has one already. They're walking hand in hand near the forest. Renjun has been telling some childhood story of him 

"You had a bear named Nono?"

Jeno laughs before placing a kiss on Renjun's redden face.

"I used to call you Nono"

"I rememeber but you still can"

"I don't think Nono is still suitable for you"

"Hey what's that mean?!"

Renjun just shrugs and runs over the dandelions near the river. He carefully picks one and tries not to destroy it.

"C'mon let's wish something"

"Oh I know what I'm gonna wish"

Renjun brings the dandelion closer to their lips and closes his eyes,Jeno follows him 

"Staying with him longer"

"Live with him longer" 

Renjun looks at the dandelion in his hand. Almost all of the pollens are gone. When Jeno opens his eyes he smiles brightly and leans for a kiss.

_

"Jeno are you sure?"

"Sure as knowing my name!"

Renjun hesitantly looks at Jeno and his fingers before putting on the henna on his finger tips.

"Renjun c'mon"

"Just-"

"Listen I always have fantasy about henna thing" 

Renjun carefully puts the henna on Jeno's fingers just like Jaemin and Chenle did to him when Jeno told him that his hands looked dirty. He knows Jeno does it right now because of him.

"You didn't have to"

"I wanted to"

"Because of me right?"

"Yes!! Finally we have matching things"

Renjun punches Jeno's shoulder and sees how dramatically Jeno falls over and groans.

_

Jeno wakes up with a load banging sound and looks next to him on the bed. He hears that Renjun is sobbing inside the bathroom and quickly goes there,he is trying to opening the door but Renjun already locked it. Jeno starts to knock the door non-stop 

"Renjun"

"Renjun please open the door"

"Renjun please let me in"

All he can hear is Renjun's sobbing and it's enough to make his heart turn into pieces. When he looks at the ground he sees few blood stains that it causes the panic get bigger. Jeno is knocking the door louder and harshly until his palms feel numb

"Renjun.. Babe please"

He hears the click sound and gets inside quickly. Sees Renjun is sitting next to bathtub. He tried to wipe the blood messily on his nose. Jeno quickly hugs and trying to calm down him. Swinging their bodies slowly while hugging and rubbing Renjun's back,he waits till Renjun's breathes get under control again.

Rest of the day none of them talk about it. Jeno cleans the bathroom and wipe the floor while Renjun is sleeping,they watch movies,Jeno plays guitar while Renjun is singing. Both acted as nothing happened...

_

It's October already and the play is going to be showed today. Renjun can see there are so many viewers at the hall... They also changed the other main character and Renjun tries to see Jeno among the audience .When child actors play is done Renjun gets on the stage,dandelions are swinging behind him and he looks around to see the main character,instead he sees Jeno. They start to dance slowly

"What are you-"

"I couldn't let another boy to kiss you"

Renjun slowly smiles when the dance part ends. It was Jeno's turn to say his cues but he is trying to peek at his hand,the writing in his palm are dissappered.

"I've found you"

Renjun mumbles 

"Ah! I've found you even if it takes my years"

Jeno finally remembers his parts without messing it anymore thanks to Renjun's help and patience. He wishes the kissing part would be longer cause Renjun's lips are an addiction.

_

Renjun's play won 10.000 dollars that he donated all the money to the orphanage. It was a week later and both are sitting at the garden. Cool wind is giving a shiver to their spine that Jeno pulls Renjun closer. 

Both are sitting quietly and Jeno can hear Renjun is having some struggles to breathing

"Wanna get inside"

"No~"

Jeno nods as hugging Renjun's frame tighter. He feels the way Renjun is breathing changes

"Jeno?"

"Yes"

"Can I sleep?"

Jeno closes his eyes tightly. It wasn't a request that he feels the begging tone. He can't let him to sleep yet.

"I don't want it"

"But I'm so sleepy"

"Renjun... I can't let you"

The tears of Jeno has start to fall down from his eyes and he doesn't bother to wipe them.

"Just two minutes"

"I'll wake you up after two minutes"

"Can you sing for me?"

Jeno nods. He takes a deep breathe before singing

"Only time moves on  
Never losing its vividness  
My heart remains beautiful  
Despite shattering into pieces  
Not everything turns into memories  
It will continue shining brightly until eternity  
I will continue loving you  
Even if I’m miserable"

When he stops he doesn't hear any soft breathe of Renjun. His tears are falling down non-stop,he shakes Renjun's body a little

"Renjun... Two minutes passed-wake up"

He feel the cold skin when he touches Renjun's face that loud sob leaves his mouth. 

"Please... Renjun you can't leave me"

Jeno hugs the body tighter,desperately trying to find a trace of living and that time snowflakes start to fall down from the sky. Softly and fragile just like how Renjun mentioned in his dreams and Jeno hugs Renjun's body tightly,his warm tears are falling down to Renjun's cold face with snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired by a movie I watched years ago so this happened;-;


End file.
